Tea for Two
by lumoslit
Summary: Ron and Lavender are all loved up on a date in Hogsmeade, and Hermione is on the outside looking in. Two chapter story, looking at the date from Hermione's and Ron's perspective. (I own only the plot, setting and characters all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling)
1. Chapter 1 - Hermione

There they were. Sitting in Madame Puddifoot's, all loved up and cutsey in that stupid little cafe than was pinker than Professor Umbridge's office. She would never have made him go there, but he didn't seem to be complaining now. She sneered as she watched their date. It was disgusting. It was inappropriate (they were all over each other, for Merlin's sake!) It was, well, sweet. And she couldn't stand it.

Hermione was literally left out in the cold, as Ron and Lavender fawned over each other behind those steamed up windows. She could just imagine Lavender's high pitched giggle as she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at Ron. It was ridiculous, but of course it was totally working. Ron was turning red, and he just couldn't keep his eyes (or, it seemed, his lips) off her. Lavender playfully swatted his hand away when he played with her blonde curls. She blushed prettily, her cheeks the same shade of pink as the dainty cup in her hand. Ron gazed unabashedly at her pursed lips as she blew on the hot drink to cool it. They laughed together, he played with her hands, and lent across the table for kisses.

Hermione's eyes filled with hot bitter tears as she watched them. She couldn't look away, couldn't stop thinking that it should have been her with Ron, not Lavender. Never Lavender. But she couldn't blame the other girl, she had done nothing wrong. Ron was the one at fault here. They hadn't been a couple...but Hermione had felt they had an understanding. Some sort of unspoken attraction for each other. A tension they had been dancing around, arguments, blushes and sneaky glances. And she had asked him to Slughorn's Christmas Party! The idiot had to have known what she meant by that invitation. She thought they had finally been moving towards the inevitable, but no. He had chosen Lavender instead.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the pain. This was so much worse than the scene they had caused at the Yule Ball. It was worse than any fight they had ever had, any pain she had ever endured. She was too angry, too hurt to even be in his presence. It was hard to know which was stronger, the rage or the sadness, but either way being near him was agony.

"Hermione, come on."

She turned to see Harry looking at her sadly. She didn't say a word, just felt the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, okay?"

She took one last glance into the pink nightmare and walked to Harry's side. He frowned as Ginny and Dean walked past, hand in hand. Hermione and Harry sighed in unison, both wanting what they couldn't have, and began to walk through the village.

Hermione was still lost in thought, unable to shake off the memories of Ron and Lavender's date. She had always mocked the lovesick heroines of the novels she read, who obessed about boys or were crushed when love didn't work out. Now she realised she had underestimated that pain. Maybe she wasn't so smart after all.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter Two will give Ron's perspective on his new relationship with Lavender.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ron

**This chapter is dedicated to FadingAshes and Laura Scofield - thanks for the lovely reviews on chapter 1 :)**

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the setting, only the plot is mine!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Ron**

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't realised Madame Puddifoot's would be quite so...pink. Ginny had never been girly, so he wasn't used to all these frills and lovehearts. And what the hell were these lacy things on the table? It was so warm in here, the window they were sitting beside was all steamy. And the cup his tea came in was so tiny and delicate that he was afraid of breaking it. This was definitely a girl's place. But he was here with a girl. On an actual real date. And Lavender's laugh might be annoyingly squeaky but she was hot, and she liked him. A lot. And she seemed to like snogging him even more. She was playing with his hands now, and she giggled even when what he said wasn't particularly funny.

'Isn't this so much fun Won-Won?'

'Um... er, it's fun being with you.'

He couldn't pretend to be enjoying this explosion of pink, he was a rotten liar. But he enjoyed playing with Lavender's hair, and kissing her. Which is exactly what he did then. She pushed him back to his chair (but not before making the kiss last a bit). She pretended to be annoyed, but she was blushing and smiling. And yes, he was enjoying himself. Lavender liked him. Him. She wasn't in love with Harry, and she never made him feel stupid like certain other people did sometimes.

He drank some tea from that fragile cup, and tried not to wince. How much sugar had Madame Puddifoot put in there? Merlin, did everything have to be sweet for that woman? The lady in question passed by their table, wearing a frilly pink apron and cooing at their hands intertwined on the table. She smiled down at Lavender, and the two women started to giggle. Ron could feel himself blushing and had to try hard not to scowl. When Madame Puddifoot had gone to ooh and aaah at another couple, Ron kissed Lavender again, if only to stop the giggling. He quite liked kissing. Lavender had been the first girl he'd kissed. It embarrassed him to have been the last of the trio to have his first kiss. He'd known about Harry and Cho of course, but he couldn't quite believe it when he'd learned Hermione had snogged Krum. And she was still writing to the slimy git too! How could see have pretended she liked him when she was still mooning over that superstar like a lovestruck fangirl?! How could – Ron stopped his thoughts. Now was not the time to think of Hermione. He was on a date with Lavender, one of the prettiest girls in their year. A girl who thought he was attractive, and good at Quidditch, and good at kissing. He kissed her hand, which made her giggle (no surprise there).

'Won –Won, you are the best boyfriend. Most boys wouldn't take a girl here.'

Never mind that she had practically dragged him into the place, he would take credit for the idea.

'Er yeah, I thought you'd like it. It's so...pink.'

She was bouncing in her seat. 'Oh Won-Won'

He grinned nervously, worried that her adoration couldn't last, that she couldn't really like him. He was so used to being second best to Harry, or to being lost at home. His brothers were all so successful, and Ginny, the only girl, was adored. He was just there. And yes, he was attracted to Hermione, but he knew he was no Krum. Besides, he was never sure where he stood with Hermione. One moment he'd catch her looking at him, or notice how bright her eyes were. But the next they would be fighting again, or she would put him down. With Lavender there was no confusion, he knew how she felt and he knew she didn't think he was useless like everyone else seemed to.

'You're so pretty Lav.' The smile on her face made the nerves he was feeling so worth it.

'Let's go somewhere...quieter.' She whispered, squeezing his hand.

They pulled on the coats and scarves they had shedded in the toasty café. Lavender tugged Ron from his seat, and Madame Puddifoot gave him a wink as they rushed out the door, the little bell tinkling behind them.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Ron forgot all about his muddled thoughts as he snogged Lavender on a lumpy couch. He was so caught up in her that he didn't notice Hermione enter the Common Room, and freeze at the sight of them. Her breath caught, and she blinked back tears.

'Won-Won!' Lavender was giggling again as he kissed her neck. 'You're the best boyfriend.'

'And you're the best girlfriend Lav.' He smiled at her, not quite able to believe his luck.

Hermione raced past them and up to the Girl's Dormitory, completely unnoticed.

* * *

**So that's the end of Tea for Two! Ron's chapter ended up being more angsty than I had expected. I thought he would be angry, rather than insecure...interesting! When writing this story I came up with an idea for a Harry/Hermione story (not a couple I actually ship but I'm going to give it a try) so watch out for that soon. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
